The 'Tell Me' Game
by navitor3
Summary: These are 12 drabbles spanning over the pre-time-skip arcs, in which Nami usually initiates little verbal exchanges with Zoro.


**Disclaimer: I own not one piece of One Piece.**

**A/N: I hope this isn't confusing, lol. **

#**1**

Zoro sat on the railing of their new ship, the going merry, when that woman came over. Nami sat down on the railing, as well, but a comfortable few feet away from him. She smiled at him. Zoro tried to find somewhere – anywhere to put his moody eyes. He knew now what she was made of. She couldn't be trusted.

"Zoro," she said. He eyed her, suspiciously. "Tell me: _'__**Thanks, Nami for getting my swords to me.'**_" she said, cheekily.

The swordsman looked at her with a scowl. "Tell me, witch: _**'I'm sorry for pulling you down an oil slick, Zoro!'**__" _he growled.

Nami tucked some hair behind her ear, a guilty expression on her face. Then she looked up at him, smiling again. "Zoro, tell me: _**'Thanks, Nami for getting us treasure we can live off of.'**__" _she smirked.

The green head clenched his teeth. "Tell me: _**'Sorry, Zoro for stepping on your back and leaving you behind in a damn oil slick!'**__" _he yelled.

She only smiled, sweetly.

#**2**

Zoro sat on the railing of the bow, his chest freshly bandaged after his horrendous scar had been re-opened. Nami came over to join him, placing her hands on the railing, a suitable distance from where he sat. She made no eye-contact.

"Zoro, tell me: _**'Nami, I'm glad you joined the crew, for real, this time.'**__" _she said, quietly.

"Tell Luffy you're sorry you stole the ship,_" _he said, staring at the sea.

"Zoro, tell me: _**'Nami, I don't hate you for making me have to come get you, while I was injured...really badly.'**__" _she said with some guilt. _"__**'And for hitting me.'**_" She turned her face away.

"It was an order...and I don't hate you," he answered, still looking over the ocean.

#3

Zoro yawned, still drowsy after a recent nap and strolled on to the upper-deck. Nami was there, using her compass, making sure they were on the right course after having just left their new little friend, Apis behind on her home island – Warship Island. The navigator noticed Zoro in the corner of her eye. "Zoro, tell me: _**'Thanks Nami for getting us away from the marines.'**_" she said, keeping her eyes on the compass.

The swordsman sat down on the stairs behind the galley, resting his elbows on his knees. "Nami, tell me: _**'Thanks Zoro, for noticing I steered the ship straight into a calm belt.'**_" he said with a slight smirk and watched her, waiting for her reaction.

The navigator's mouth fell open and she blinked at him. Nami then pursed her lips together and snapped her compass shut. "Fine, I'll let you have that one," she said, eyeing him with contempt.

Zoro snorted, still smiling at her. Nami began to smile as well. She folded her arms and turned away from his penetrating gaze.

#**4 **

Zoro was on the bow, looking down as they silently carried the navigator from the merry – Luffy and Sanji. He had to trust the two with taking care of her. If he had offered to carry her, it would have looked...weird and that ero-cook would never have let him do it. It would only have caused trouble and all that mattered now, was getting her to a doctor. Usopp and Luffy helped lift Nami to Sanji's back and Vivi joined them as they started their journey through the snow. The cook carried Nami away and Zoro moved forward till his body touched the railing. "Don't die witch," he said, over the cold wind.

#**5**

The strawhats were on their way to a distant land called, Alabasta. On the balcony, in front of the galley, Zoro stood in the dark, thinking about what a dangerous task this would be. Nami came from the galley, thinking the same thing. She stood next to him, at the railing, needing something to distract her weary mind.

"Zoro," she said.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Tell me: _**'Thanks, Nami for lending me money to buy some swords.'**_" she said without a smile in her voice.

"Nami, tell me: _**'Don't worry, Zoro, I won't hold you to a fake debt.'**_" he said, quietly.

Nami gave a faint smile, but then squeezed her hands on the railing. _"Zoro, tell me: __**'Everything's going to be okay, Nami.'**_" she said, still staring into the distance, concern apparent in her voice.

Zoro turned his head to look at her. "Everything's going to be okay, witch," he said, almost in a whisper.

#**6**

Nami wore the most satisfied look on her face, since, maybe when she had left her home town of cocoyashi as she watched the sandy, dessert land of Alabasta fade into the far distance. They had just parted from their friend, Vivi, a sad fact, but they were leaving her behind in her homeland, which was safe now, thanks to their efforts. Zoro came to stand beside the navigator. Nami glimpsed his way as he rolled his sleeve up, revealing the wrapped cloth each of them were wearing. "Zoro," she said with a teasing tone.

"What?" he asked, unwrapping the cloth from his arm.

"Tell me: _**'Nami, I'm so proud of you for making me protect Vivi that night.'**__" _she smirked.

The swordsman stood silently for a moment, removing the cloth and revealing the black 'x' drawn on his arm. He exhaled through his nose. "Nami, tell me: _**'Zoro, I was lying through my teeth when I said I couldn't walk and made you carry my lying butt.'**_" he said, shoving the cloth into his pocket and turning to walk away.

"Zoro," she called. The swordsman stopped without looking back. "Tell me: _**'Carrying you on my back wasn't so bad, Nami. I enjoyed holding you close.'**__" _she said with no teasing tone in her voice and waited, her lips parted.

"It was bearable, witch," he said and walked away. Nami remained where she was, dissecting his few words.

#**7**

They were free. The ship floated in the air with the help of the octopus, which carried them from the confines of the marine base, G8. Nami watched her surroundings, not having thought the ship would leave the water so soon again after their return from skypaeia. She spotted Zoro doing the same. "Hey, Zoro," she called over to him as he stood on the other side of the figurehead. The swordsman glanced her way. "Tell me: _**'Nami, thanks for getting me out of that corridor where those marines could have caught me.'**__" _she said, cheekily.

Zoro scowled at her nerve. He made his way around the figurehead to look her in the eye. "Witch, tell me: _**'Zoro, I'm sorry for dumping your swords on the freaking rocks and making you have to go get them IN THE WATER, where you eventually got caught!'**__" _he yelled.

Nami bit her lip, having no excuse for her lack of judgement. "Zoro...tell me...: _**'Nami, even though you made a mistake, I know you were only looking out for me.'**_" she dared, knowing she had committed the ultimate crime – almost losing him his swords.

Zoro made fists with his hands and clenched his jaw. "Witch, you better start running," he growled.

Nami backed away. "Zoro, tell me: _**'I'm not really mad at you Nami.'**_" she tried. The fuming swordsman moved closer to her. Nami found herself backing up against the railing. "Never mind – " she quickly said and wanted to walk away but Zoro grabbed her arm and continued to use a silent glare to unsettle her further.

"Haha, Zoro, mission accomplished, I'm shaking," she scoffed. Still the glaring. Nami had enough. Only one way could get him to let go. She snuck a look, making sure the rest of the crew were still on the stern of the ship, cheering over their successful escape. Nami then grabbed the back of his head with her free hand and smashed her lips into his. Zoro stared at her, stunned, his grip immediately faltering. His shocked eyes were about to fall closed when Nami roughly pulled away. "Take that, Zoro!" she cheered, breathlessly and fled to find a quiet place where she could calm her stunned mind and racing heart.

#**8**

The train rattled on over the sea at full speed. Nami held on to something, anything, not to fall. Zoro had to leave his cool, controlled demeanour behind and brace himself as they were thrown around in the carriage. Unfortunately, there wasn't much to hang on to besides seats and the navigator and swordsman were flung around like cloth puppets. Nami felt like letting out a hysterical laugh as she didn't know what was happening any more. "Zoro! Tell me: _**'Nami, this isn't really happening!'**_" she shrieked. Her body hit a window and she flinched as a slight pain seared through her arm.

Zoro looked at her when he wasn't turned the other way or blocking his body from crashing into hard surfaces. He was worried about her, but the witch was crazy! Her short hair was a mess and she looked like she was slowly busy losing it. He wanted to grab her and shake sense into her, but then he found himself falling...

"Zorooo!" Nami screamed in a high pitched tone. Her back had hit the side wall of the coach and she saw the swordsman's body coming at her. She squeezed her eyes shut, holding her arms in front of her to protect her chest, her hands blocking her face. Nami heard a thud as his palms as well as his spread knees and boots hit the wall behind her. She felt his soft, clothed chest fall against her arms and his face hitting her palms. She opened her eyes and shifted her hands off his face. Their eyes met as the weight of his body pushed against her, but not crushing her due to his quick action. "I thought you were gonna crush me!" she shrieked, angrily, grabbing on to the open collar of his T-shirt. Zoro, affected by the adrenalin flowing through him, swiftly smothered her loud mouth with a kiss – giving the navigator another way to express her aggression towards him, before the train landed on the tracks with a bang and forced them apart.

#**9**

Zoro walked passed her, not acknowledging her presence, as usual, as he entered the room. Nami got the gentle whiff of a pleasant fragrance as he passed her. She recognised it immediately, but why would it be coming from Zoro? He sat down at the clothed table in the room and she turned from the doorway to follow him. Nami looked at his black T-shirt. "What are you looking at, woman?" he asked with a frown, crossing his arms over his chest. Nami circled the table and stopped behind him. Zoro kept his body still, but his eyes darted to his right where she had disappeared from view. Then her orange head appeared beside his face. "Witch, get off!" he protested as she bent over his shoulder to sniff his T-shirt.

"That's not it," she muttered to herself.

"What?" he demanded with a scowl. Nami then lifted her nose over his throat, his face." Zoro's eyes followed her face as she inhaled his scent. Finally she sniffed his hair.

"It's you," she said.

"Huh?" he asked.

Nami sat down in the chair next to him and faced his side. "Zoro, tell me: _**'Nami, I smell like talcum powder, because – ?'**_" she enquired with narrowed eyes.

The swordsman flinched. Nami noticed a slight blush forming on his cheek and giggled. "Shut up, witch," he said with a groan.

She cheekily leaned in and took another pleasant whiff of his hair, but stopped when Zoro turned his head and looked her in the eye. Nami met his gaze. "You smell nice," she said, softly. Zoro showed no reaction. "Like a baby," She added and lingered for a moment before leaning back in her chair. Zoro took his eyes off her and he and Nami looked at nothing in particular as they silently sat in the room, neither of them interested in leaving.

#**10**

The navigator and the little doctor sat on opposite sides of the swordsman as he lay bandaged and resting before them, while the other crew members celebrated after their successful mission in Thriller Bark. Nami wanted to touch him, to hold his hand, to speak to him. "Zoro...," she whispered, whenever Chopper was distracted by the dancing and celebrating happening around them. The swordsman was awake and heard her call his name over and over, but kept his eyes closed.

#**11**

The sunny set sail from Thriller Bark and a very emotional Nami felt herself wanting to lash out at the recovering swordsman. Not only did he almost die while the whole crew lay unconscious and unaware of what was happening to him, but now he kept steering himself away from her, whenever she tried to speak to him. Nami stormed over to him, where he sat against the railing – hugging his swords.

"Zoro!" she hissed, forcefully addressing him. The swordsman looked up, allowing himself to see the anger and frustration on her face, in her eyes. "Tell me: _**'Nami, I'll never do something stupid and let myself get killed without letting you know first!'**__" _she demanded.

Zoro frowned, tired of having to avoid her. "Nami, tell me: _**'I won't worry about you, Zoro, it's not worth it!'**__" _he growled, looking into her eyes, wanting to get through to her.

Tears welled up in the navigator's eyes. "It _is _worth it!" she yelled and crossed the lawn-deck, leaving the swordsman to still wrestle with the fact that there was something he could never protect or keep her safe from – her love for him.

#**12**

Nami sat by the table in her alien surroundings, her new home in the sky till she could find her way back to her crew mates – her friends. She was still in shock over what had happened. They were all gone and she had no idea where they were. She could only assume they had ended up somewhere safe, like she did. Her eyes strayed to the green curtains on the window. It kept her mind on the one person she didn't want to think of. She left the little house and stepped on to the grass, remembering that moment, just a few hours ago when he had been on his knees, weak and defeated. Then he had disappeared, just vanished before her eyes. "Zoro...tell me you're okay," she whispered over the silent breeze.

TTT

**A/N: Just a little attempt at writing drabbels. That's where I am, at the moment – where Zoro and Nami are concerned. I haven't seen any post-time skip episodes. Maybe I'll continue the game when I get there cause I actually really enjoyed doing this. Not that I don't enjoy writing, lol, but this was easier, hehe. **

**That train ride was a little rougher that it really was, or at least what they showed of Nami and Zoro – together in that carriage. I really expected some interaction between them and it was such an opportunity for some ZoNa, but alas.**

**I need a nap, lol. This summer heat is making me loopy!**

**Toodles :)**


End file.
